Must Be The Moon
by Carmen Albarn-Lupin
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre la relación de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Octavo drabble subido: Jazz.
1. A New Name

_Hooooola!Que tal?Bueno,esto es el primer drabble de una serie de ellos ,sobre la relación Remus Lupin - Sirius Black._

Espero que os guste!!

**Must Be The Moon.**

**Dabble Número 1.**

**Los mil nombre de Remus Lupin.**

Remus,Rems,Moony,Lupin,Remus John Lupin...

Remus,cuando simplemente no puedo pensar en otro nombre. Cuando estas tan cerca que me haces gritarlo, cuando me causas tantas sensaciones que me es imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu piel contra mi piel, y tus bellos ojos dorados que hacen que me muera y resucite solo para que pueda darme cuenta de que por ti vivo.

Remus, cuando simplemente no puedo pensar en otro nombre. Cuando estás tan lejos que me haces aullarlo, cuando me causa tanto dolor estar lejos de ti, que me es imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu piel surcada de cicatrices que me vuelven loco, o pensar en esos bellos ojos dorados, llenos de tristeza la ultima vez que me cruzé con ellos, y me doy cuenta de que por ti vivo.

Rems, cuando te acaricio, cuando me acaricias, y cuando nos fundimos en un beso lleno de sentimientos, tan profundos que pienso que voy a explotar si no grito al mundo que te amo, y que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Moony, cuando estamos con los demás merodeadores haciendo una travesura, y tu nos miras con reproche, aunque yo se que en realidad te encanta meterte en lios, y te digo: "Ey, Moony, si Snivellus se lo está buscando es su problema, ¿no? Nosotros solo hacemos una labor para la comunidad". Y entonces tu te ries con esa melódica música que hace que me olvide de todo lo demás.

Lupin, cuando no te atreves a hacer una trastada con nosotros ,y James te dice que eres el "perfecto Prefecto" y yo te digo: "pues tu verás, Lupin, pero es la última bengala Filibuster que nos queda, y si te lo pierdes, te vas a arrepentir"

Remus John Lupin, cuando me enfado, cuando te vas de la enfermería antes de tiempo, o cuando pretendes que no nos transformemos cuando llega tu pequeño problema peludo.

Pero, el nombre que mejor te representa, sin lugar a dudas, en mi corazón, es mi vida. Porque por ti lo daría todo, porque tu sonrisa ilumina mi corazón, y porque cuando lloras, es como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, y solo se recompone cuando me dices que me quieres.

Y yo tambien te quiero, mi vida.


	2. London Loves

Bueno,antes de nada,explicar el título de esta serie,Must Be the lo puse,porque es el nombre de una canción de un grupo que me encanta,!!!,y me pareció muy aplicable a Remus,y a su relación con Sirius.

Y,otra cosa,he de disculparme por mi problema al puntuar..pero es que cuando lo escribí eran las 4 de la mañana y...no es mi culpa u_U' xDDD

Ya dicho esto,a leer!

Must Be The Moon

Drabble Número 2

London Loves. ( Si,es que soy muy dada a nombrar las cosas por titulos de canciones que me gustan,en este caso, London Loves es del grupo Blur, y se puede encontrar en el álbum Parklife(el cual recomiendo muy encarecidamente porque es mi grupo favorito xD.))

¿Te acuerdas de ese día,en el que me llevaste a Londres? La verdad es que nunca había estado demasiado tiempo, y en cambio parecía que tu habías vivido allí incluso cuando estabas en Hogwarts, así que simplemente me dejé guiar por ti. Vale,bueno...siempre me dejo guiar por ti...es que me pones, Paddy...pero bueno, ese no es el caso.

Tu no parabas de hablar de lo bonito que era Londres, y de lo mucho que te gustaba, y de que deseabas tener un piso ahí, entonces te pregunté:

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Entonces tu te paraste y te giraste, y me miraste fijamente a los ojos, con esos tuyos, grises.

-Porque Londres ama, como yo a ti...y eso es mucho.

Y acto seguido me besaste con ternura, bajo ese cielo eternamente gris...tan gris como tus ojos...y me di cuenta de que es verdad, de que Londres ama...tanto como yo te amo a ti.

* * *

Listo!! Que os ha parecido?Os ha gustado?

Me despido,y gracias por las reviews!!!

Besooooos!


	3. Closer

Nuevo drabble!!

sigo con la onda de ponerles nombre de canciones,en este caso Closer,del grupo Nine Inch el drabble se forma al rededor del estribillo de la cancion,que dice:

"I wanna fuck you like an animal

I wanna feel you from the insides

I wanna fuck you like an animal

My whole existences is flawed

You get me closer to god"

y aquí lo teneis!!

Must Be the Moon

Drabble Número 3

Closer.

Dios no existe. Eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta hace mucho. Pero...a veces me siento cerca de él. Cuando pones alguno de esos discos de los Rolling, y te abalanzas sobre mi, antes de que yo pueda reaccionar, y me besas con esa fiereza que te llega desde dentro al escuchar la voz de Mick Jagger cantar que quiere pintar todo de negro.

Tambien cuando te oigo...bueno, yo no...cuando el Lobo te oye aullar a la Luna, acompañándolo, acompañándome, y me hace sentir que por fin puedo compartir este peso con alguien que lo comprende, y que me ayuda cada mes, y cada día de mi vida.

Pero sobre todo, me haces sentir cerca del cielo, cerca de Dios, cuando en esas noches locas de las que disfrutamos tu y yo a veces, me pierdo entre el ritmo de tus embestidas, entre todas tus caricias, entre el sudor que resbala entre nuestros cuerpos, y entre tu aroma a Sirius. Ese aroma que llena mis sueños y vuelve al Lobo que hay en mí loco de pasión, y es cuando ya no hay diferencia entre Remus Lupin y el Lobo, cuando lo único en lo que pienso es en ti, Sirius, porque los dos te amamos con la misma pasión, y porque a los dos nos vuelves locos.

* * *

Me despido! y gracias por las reviews!!


	4. Do You Remember Rock n' Roll Radio?

_El cuarto ya esta aquí!!!En esta ocasión la canción es de los grandes Ramones!!xDD_

_Un dia tengo que hacer otro desde el punto de vista de Sirius...  
_

_Que aprovechee!! xD_

**Must Be The Moon**

**Drabble Número 4.**

**Do You Remember Rock n' Roll Radio?**

Era un día lluvioso de Noviembre, en la capital Inglesa, y Remus Lupin estaba haciendo limpieza en su pequeño piso en el centro. Había encontrado de todo, desde la capa llena de tinta obsequio de su amigo James Potter, a una vieja foto en la que salían él ,Sirius Black, James y Lily Evans, en el día de la boda de los dos ultimos. Lily y James estaban que no cabían en sí de felicidad, y tanto Sirius como él lucían alegres, y ...enamorados.

Sonrió con tristeza al verse a si mismo siendo besado suavemente por su amante. Ahora,¿cuánto había pasado? ¿cinco años? Si, cinco años desde que Lily y James habían muerto. Y en realidad, para él, tambien Sirius había muerto ese día.

Dejó la foto sobre la encimera de la cocina y siguió buscando en el armario. Encontró una vieja radio, y la reconocio como aquella que usaban los merodeadores en la epoca de Hogwarts.

Decidio dejar la limpieza un rato, y fue a prepararse un té. Pero no le fue posible concentrarse en hacer el venían imágenes a su mente, de Sirius y de él, bailando, en una desierta sala común, al ritmo de una balada que salía de la radio, la misma radio que había encontrado hacía unos momentos. Y recordó, como, con el sonido de unos preciosos violines de fondo, Sirius le había dicho por primera vez que le quería. Y supo que en realidad, Sirius no había muerto para él, ni lo haría nunca.

* * *

_Besos,y mil gracias por las reviews!!!_


	5. Playing Hide And Seek

_Hey!!Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un drabble que no es un drabble porque es mas largo, pero bueno, que si, que aquí estoy de nuevo xD_

_Que aproveche!!_

**Must Be The Moon**

**Drabble Número 5  
**

**Playing Hide And Seek (Jugando al Escondite)**

Remus estaba leyendo un interesante libro sobre la invisibilidad en la biblioteca. Todo era silencio, y en la estancia solo se encontraban un par de Ravenclaws, Madame Pince y él. De repente oyó un ulular de lechuza en el pasillo, y un veloz borrón voló hasta él, causando que muchos de los papeles sobre las mesas volaran, y una escandalizada bibliotecaria gritase.

Remus se fijó en la lechuza que se había parado en la mesa que él ocupaba,y se apresuró a agarrarla antes de que le echasen la bronca. Cuando salio, se fijó en la nota que estaba sujeta al ala del ave.

_Un día demasiado bueno para estar encerrado en la biblioteca,no crees? Quizás debajo del árbol del lago hay algo que te interese mas que cuantas patas tiene un Fwooper._

El licántropo suspiró resignado. Sabía que no le quedaba otra que ir al lago, así que rapidamente ya estaba en los terrenos. Si,Sirius tenía razón. El sol brillaba y el calor hacía que los alumnos se olvidaran por un día de los exámenes que se acercaban y salieran a tumbarse en la hierba, o jugar al snap explosivo o al Quidditch.

Cuando llegó al árbol que su novio le había indicado, se extraño al no verle. En su lugar había una nota, oculta entre las raices de la vieja planta.

_Qué, ¿te extrañas de no verme aquí? Pues si quieres saber que puede interesarte mas que tomar el sol a la sombra de este fantástico arbol, te diré una cosa: la Casa de los Gritos. Te espero allí pronto._

"Joder...¿y este que quiere? " Volvio a suspirar, mientras se ponía en camino para llegar al Sauce Boxeador. "Y lo peor es que le hago caso...y se supone que soy Prefecto...joder...claro, y luego me quejo de que siempre anda metido en lios, y haciendo el tonto, cuando el que tendría que evitarlo, que soy yo, le chupa la polla en las aulas vacias..."

Siguió con su monólogo reprobatorio hasta que se metio en el pasadizo. Había sido complicado colarse ahí a plena luz del día, pero tuvo suerte, ya que todos los alumnos estaban en las orillas del lago. Intentó recorrer el túnel lo mas rápido que pudo, y a los 20 minutos ya se encontraba en la vieja casa.

Al no verle, subio hasta el que había sido el dormitorio, y donde actualmente él se transformaba en las noches de luna ó tristemente todos los arañazos en las paredes, y en las escaleras, porque sabía que él los había hecho.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el dormitorio, el que mas había maltratado, estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Se quedo pasmado al ver la gigantesta cama de matrimonio en el medio de la habitación, con sabanas rojas y rodeada por las paredes de un color dorado exquisito. Todos los muebles habían sido restaurados y limpiados y ahora la habitación era un agradable dormitorio para dos personas. Aun no había salido de su asombro, cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado, sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Te gusta,Moony?

Remus solo se giró y le besó pasionalmente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?Si en la próxima luna llena lo destrozaré todo, Paddy...

-No, porque los he protegido con un hechizo que los hace intocables. No quería que nada estropease nuestro acogedor dormitorio.-Y mientras decía esto, se acercaba a Remus y lo empujaba suavemente hacia la cama, hasta que los dos se tumbaron sobre ella, besándose y acariciándose.

-Gracias, Sirius

-Las que tu tienes, guapo.

* * *

_Ya,ya se que la ultima frase es una tontería,pero es que me hace mucha gracia imaginarme a Sirius diciendole eso a Rems me mateis,por favor!!!_

_xDDD_

_Besos y muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!!_


	6. Repeat It Till Dawn

_Oh-my-god!!!!Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!!!_

_ Pero que fuerte me parece todo o.0_

_Ay...es que...ha empezado el curso y..y..ando estresada y..._

_bueno,mejor que leais y no me mateis y eso xDD_

**Must Be The Moon**

**Drabble # 6 **

**Repeat it till dawn (Repítelo hasta el amanecer)**

Lo peor de los largos años que Remus pasó sin Sirius, fueron las lunas llenas que Lunático pasó sin Canuto.

Esos aullidos a la noche, a sus congéneres, a la luna, pero sobre todo, esos aullidos al dolor, despertaban cada mes a un sentimiento del que pretendía olvidarse. ¿Rabia? ¿Enfado? ¿Ira?

Soledad.

Cada día que pasaba Remus se sentía mas solo, mas desamparado, mas desgraciado, y su corazón mas rasgado por el sufrimiento. Cada segundo sentía una presión mas y mas fuerte en el pecho, en el mismo lugar en el que años antes palpitaba con fuerza un sentimiento muy diferente, el amor. Y sabía que esa presión y ese devastador sentimiento de soledad no le dejaría hasta que muriera. Pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber amado -de amar- a Sirius Black.

En cambio, Lunático no sabía el por qué de esa presión y de ese malestar. Cada noche de plenilunio, aullaba a la Luna , que se alzaba preciosa y mortal, para encontrar sus ansiadas respuestas. Al no conseguirlas, la mínima parte humana que se resistía al dominio de la bestia, caía rendida y el resto de la noche la disfrutaba el lobo en soledad, convirtiendo su tristeza en ira, y su incomprensión en brutalidad.

Por eso, cuando Sirius y Canuto volvieron a las vidas de Remus y Lunático, lo único que pudo acertar a decir el licántropo fue:

-Repítelo. Repite que me amas.

-Te amo

-Repítelo otra vez. Repítelo hasta que amanezca.

-Te amo, joder, pero si me haces hablar tanto ahora no voy a tener garganta para gritarlo junto a ti dentro de un rato.

_Jodido Canuto..._

Y mas tarde Remus y Sirius, Lunático y Canuto , y todos ellos, se hicieron uno. Gritando palabras incoherentes. Aullando los nombres amados. Pero sobre todo, diciéndole adiós a la soledad.

-------------

_Que tal??_

_Os parece un retorno aceptable?_

_Yo creo que si,no? _

revieeeeews!!!


	7. The End

Último drabble de Must Be The Moon.

Este capítulo contiene Spoilers de Harry Potter And the Deathly Hallows, así que si no te lo has leido,no sigas,porque luego a la que le echan las culpas es a mi xD

**Must Be The Moon**

**Drabble # 7: The End**

Remus se muere.

Y solo hay un pensamiento en su cabeza. Sabe que está mal,sabe que no debería, pero no lo puede evitar.

Cuando siente el rayo del hechizo fulminarle y siente como la vida se le escapa, su cerebro es ocupado por unos alegres ojoz azules.

Y aunque oye a Tonks gritar a su lado, entre lágrimas y llantos, con sus últimas fuerzas es capaz de suspirar su nombre que durante toda su vida amó. Ese nombre que llenaba sus noches y sus días. Y cuando la vida se le escapa inexorablemente, tendido sobre el frío suelo, deja que su mente se llene de recuerdos y sonrie con nostalgía.

-Por fin...Sirius...

* * *

Porque sí,porque no soy la única que se imágino a Remus pensando eso cuando murió.

O si?

Prometo que la próxima serie de drabbles o fic que haga lo haré mejor,y no me olvide de el..

De hecho,ya estoy trabajando en algo..laralá...xDD

Chaito!

Besos y gracias por haberlos leido :)


	8. Jazz

He vuelto! Y creo que este será el último (definitivamente hablando xD).Así que espero que os guste ^^

**Must Be The Moon**

**Drabble #8**

**Jazz**

A Remus le encanta el jazz. Y decididamente, le gusta mas Duke Ellington que los Rolling Stones. También le gustan mas sus discos viejos y polvorientos que las novedades que cada semana le llegan a Sirius por correo. Y cuando está estudiando, no hay nada que le venga mejor que los grandes éxitos de Billie Holiday.

Pero para Sirius es todo lo contrario, y por eso no para de quejarse cuando el Prefecto logra apoderarse del tocadiscos de la habitación y escucha sus discos de aburrimiento y trompetas.

Una vez, Sirius le prometió a Remus una noche inolvidable si dejaba de escuchar aquella música por un día.

Y Remus aceptó. Porque solo hay una cosa en todo el mundo que a Remus le encante mas que el jazz (y empieza por S y acaba por Irius) .


End file.
